


[Romandick][Titans]枪之子

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: RomanDick 同人文 [2]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Son of a Gun (2014), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, Romandick
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 临阵磨枪不快也光
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Roman Sionis, Dick Grayson/Roman Sionis, Roman Sionis/Dick Grayson
Series: RomanDick 同人文 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109030
Kudos: 2





	[Romandick][Titans]枪之子

[Romandick][Titans]枪之子  
Son Of A Gun  
注：原作：《Titans》、《Birds of Prey》、《Son of A Gun》  
Cp：Roman Sionis/Dick Grayson  
演员衍生。《枪之子》梗，男一“Jesse Ryan White”，是在《泰坦》剧里演“Nightwing”的 “Brenton Thwaites”。  
男二“Brendan Lynch”是在《猛禽小队》电影里演“Black-Mask”的“Ewan McGregor”。  
让我们把Nightwing和Black-Mask的名字，代入《枪之子》剧情。  
反正《泰坦剧》的大少也苦大仇深的还坐牢了。。.（想到这就想捶泰坦的编剧啊）

枪之子  
Nightwing进监狱第一天就试图勾搭同样在坐牢的Black-Mask，  
而Black-Mask的回复是“我不是1（I am no one）”  
后来，Nightwing差点被男狱友强奸，是Black-Mask救了他，收作小弟护着他。  
而Black-Mask因为救Nightwing，把强奸Nightwing的犯人打死了，所以坐牢的期限由之前的20年增长的25年。  
Black-Mask为Nightwing做这些事，是想让Nightwing 6个月出狱后帮忙联系他在外面的朋友帮他越狱。  
Nightwing出狱后，成功帮Black-Mask越狱了。  
Black-Mask原本的计划，是越狱后就杀死Nightwing，但是不知咋回事，Black-Mask对Nightwing动了真感情，舍不得杀他了。  
Black-Mask带着Nightwing到处闯荡，做饭给Nightwing吃，送Nightwing生日礼物，栽培他鼓励他，在行动中让Nightwing承担要位。  
在Nightwing被一个深红褐色头发的妹子泡了后，Black-Mask还吃醋地让Nightwing赶妹子走，妹子听到他俩的谈话气跑了。  
Black-Mask带着Nightwing抢金矿，然后血雨腥风，队友相继死去，只剩下他俩了，但是Nightwing却开始厌恶恐惧杀戮，想过平静的生活。  
后来，诸事平定，只剩下他俩，买了条船准备远走高飞。  
这时，Black-Mask向Nightwing坦诚：按理说他应该杀掉Nightwing，但是他舍不得Nightwing，要分给Nightwing十二分之一黄金。  
但是Nightwing认为Black-Mask利用了他，他应该得到一半黄金，而且所有的黄金他都已经和之前的那个其实并没有走的妹子合作全部掉包拿走了。  
Black-Mask气得把Nightwing推了水里，结果Nightwing不会游泳，Black-Mask立马慌了跳水里救出Nightwing，还哭唧唧地喊着求Nightwing不要死。  
Nightwing被Black-Mask救活了，Black-Mask立马不怪Nightwing了，还问Nightwing不怕那个女人卷着黄金跑了？  
Nightwing相信她不会背叛自己，并告诉Black-Mask当自己安定下来，会通知Black-Mask一半黄金的位置。  
然后，Black-Mask就任凭Nightwing离开了自己，开始新生活。  
而妹子果然在等着Nightwing，Nightwing把一半黄金藏到了他和Black-Mask的秘密小基地里。  
而Black-Mask因为Nightwing的离开，精神恍惚，被抓了。被抓时直接连反抗都没有，一副心灰意冷的样子。  
后来，Black-Mask在监狱里，收到了Nightwing的信。Nightwing信里用暗语告诉了Black-Mask黄金的位置，还跟Black-Mask说自己要当爸爸了。  
Black-Mask望着高墙外欣慰地笑了。。。

什么鬼？


End file.
